Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power management and more particularly relates to power management in a software defined network.
Description of the Related Art
Networked computing environments, such as a software defined network, can include hundreds or thousands of network devices, such as switches, routers, bridges, servers, etc. Network computing environments may utilize redundancy to overcome a single point of failure and maintain a high availability. This may allow networked computing environments, such as data centers, facilitate network-wide resilience to increase scalable network connectivity while ensuring continuous operation of the system. However, large amounts of power may be consumed by both active and passive devices running within the networked computing environment.